Eternal Love is tried in the fire
by cuteomiyo
Summary: Damon and Stefan were looking for the cure for Elena. However, one of the essential elements for the cure is a vampire who is truly in love with Elena. What will Elena's choice be? Damon? or Stefan?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The journey

As time goes by, it's becoming harder and harder for Jeremy to restrain himself from the intention of killing vampires; it's in his blood, and he knows that it is the only way to end all of these crap over. He wants his sister, Elena, to become the girl who he used to know again; he can't not accept the fact that she is one of the vampires now. Thus, once he has made up his mind, he decided to go on a trip to other places, to kill vampires to complete the tattoo on his arm. He began to pack up and take the Gilbert's pocket watch with him which is helpful for him to trace the vampires. Suddenly, Bonnie comes inside the house and sees the luggage on the floor, without second thought, she grabs Jeremy's arms and asks:

Bonnie: Jeremy, what's going on? Where are you going?

Jeremy: I'm going to kill those vampires in New York. I need the cure for Elena, OK?

Bonnie: What?! No! You know how the consequence would be if you keep killing vampires. You'll totally lose control of your mind again, which also means, you might have hurt your beloved sister, Elena, one day. Listening, there must be another way to find the cure, one way that needs no killing. Damon and I, and the rest of us, we would try to find the cure. I promise, OK? Please, don't do anything stupid.

Jeremy: No, you don't understand, do you? There's no other cure, the only cure for Elena to become normal is the tattoo on my arms. Bonnie, I'm doing this for Elena; she's the only family I got now and I can't see her being self-destruction like this anymore!

Bonnie: I understand, really! But…

Jeremy: There's no but, Bonnie! Vampires are monsters and they deserve to die. You know that, don't you? Think about your Gramms, your mother…. Now, let go of me.

Bonnie agrees in the deepest part of her heart, and she loosens her hand to let Jeremy go.

Bonnie: Please be safe.

Jeremy: I will.

(_On the contrary, at Damon & Stefan's house_)

Stefan has been upset and drinking after he learned the fact that Elena and Damon had sex. He stares strictly at his brother, Damon, and he grabs Damon's neck, wanting to punch Damon for his betrayal. However, on a second thought, he gives up and returns back to his seat, with his head down, sadly.

Damon: Look, Stev, I'm so sorry but I didn't expect that to happen as well, OK? I…I…I wasn't myself at that time when Elena comes to me….I love her, Stefan. And you knew that! I love Elena, but I will never take her away from you. I promise.

Stefan: You know what? This is just like the situation which we were in 1864, you, me, and Katherine….

Damon: What?! Come on, this is not about Katherine. This is Elena!

(_Stefan continues keeping his head down without looking at Damon, more like talking to himself_)

Stefan: So that's it? You want to avenge? You want to see me get hurt, don't you?

Damon: What? What the hell are you talking about? Listen, I know I made a ….intolerable mistake, but I will fix it, OK? You have to trust me on this! What happened between me and Elena, that's not intentional. Can't you just get over it for God's sake?

Stefan: Not intentional, huh? You lied to me! You've said you would deal with damn sire thing and ask her to leave you and come back to me. Did you? You just slept with her! You betray me just like you always do!

Damon: …I was! I was about to tell her to leave me, but….Stefan, look, I'm really sorry about what I've done. I promise I'll handle the crap and fix it. I promise you that I'll leave the town forever as long as we find the cure for Elena. You have my word.

Stefan: I hope you will not break your own promise again.

Damon: Of course!

_All of sudden, there's a clang sound in the living room. _

Damon: What the hell is that?!  
Stefan: I don't know.

The Salvatores run to the living room and check what's going on.

(To be continued)

* * *

**A/N**: Hey, guys! First of all, I'd like to say thank you, for reading my story. This is my first attempt on writing fan

fiction. In fact, I'm from Taiwan, but I'm a big fan of this TV show, especially for the Damon and Elena pair! They are

so mean to be! However, my point of view about the storyline, or about love, might be slightly different from yours

in the Western countries. Besides, because I'm a graduate student, I might not be able to update the story very

soon, please try to understand that. Well, to be honest, I'm kind of nervous about joining the fan fiction community,

since English writing is the most challenging part for me, and, I'm using an L2 to write my own story; thus, the

meaning might not be expressed clear enough as I expected. But still, I'll try my best to create a good story! Please

read and give feedback, or comments to my story so that I can make further improvements on writing! Thank you in

advance. :)

* * *

POV: Because this is my first fan fiction, I basically write my own fan fiction based on the original storyline of the TV show instead of creating a whole new one. Last time I checked, the Salvatores were looking for the cure to turn Elena into normal life which she used to have. My story is an expansion from the latest episode.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Game on**

_(In the living room, there's a man lying on the floor, groaning with his face down)_

Damon: What the…..Hey, are you all right?! Can you get up?

Stefan: Let's get him up and see who this is.

_Damon & Stefan get the man up from the floor, and discover his face is badly injured; besides, there is a bite on the man's neck. Damon and Stefan exchange their eye-contact with each other and they all know the man was attacked by a vampire. But still, they have no idea who did this. Damon steps a bit closer to the man and asks, "Who did this to you?" while the man doesn't answer. On the contrary, the man pants heavily, trembling with fear, struggling to get rid of Damon's arm._

Stefan: Hey, hey, listen. You're safe now, so you don't have to be afraid. Now, tell us, what happened?

The man: Safe, huh? This is really ridiculous! You monsters! Let me out of here! Or I promise I will stake through your hearts once I'm rescued.

_Suddenly, he takes out a syringe, which is full of vervain, and injects it into Damon's left arm. Although the man's face is so badly injured that the Salvatores could barely recognize who he is, however, at the moment the man speaks, the Salvatores recognize the man is Atticus Shane immediately._

Damon: Wow~that sounds….. "appealing", Professor Shane. Now, you have two options. One, tell us what happened and let us help you, or….humm, well, I don't know…maybe you'd prefer the second option, which is….let me rip your head of your neck.

Stefan: Damon.

Damon: Just kidding. But this jerk just injects me with vervain!

Stefan: We've been taking vervain in the past few months, and it can't hurt as now.

Damon: OK, OK. You're always the HERO, Stefan. Go ahead. Ask him what happened and why he is here.

Stefan: Shane, I know you know what we really are, but we won't hurt you, OK? I need to know what happened.

Shane: What game are you playing with me? Don't try to fool me! How dare you keep asking me what happened after you've done all these to me?

Stefan: What? What do you mean?

Shane: Oh, don't act like you have no idea about what happened to me. You brothers did this with HER!

Damon: Her? Speaking of which, who is "her" exactly?

Shane: (shouts out) Elena! I never knew she is one of you! I know you don't trust me and wanted me dead but I never knew how evil you are! You used Elena today, didn't you? You asked Elena to call me and take me to Gilbert's old house. After I entered the house, Elena suddenly knocked me to the ground and then started to drain every single drop of blood out of my body. Now, you know what happened. Don't pretend as if you never did this to me!

Damon: Wait. Are you sure it's Elena? That's impossible!

Shane: You think I made this up?

Stefan: No, no, no. What my brother tries to say is, Elena is out of town. She goes to the anniversary parade with Caroline and Bonnie in Coronado.

Shane: What?! That's…absurd! Then who is the girl I saw tonight? You can't get me fooled. She looks exactly alike with Elena! As far as I know, Elena only has one sibling which is her brother Jeremy.

_Damon and Stefan exchange their eye contacts again._

Damon: Katherine.

Stefan: She's back.

_Suddenly, the door is opened, and someone's standing at the porch, Katherine._

Katherine: Hello, my beloved…Salvatore brothers!

(To be cont'd)

* * *

**A/N**: In this chapter, I added another popular character, Katherine. Her show-up would bring more tension to the following story development . Please stay tuned. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter3: The truth underneath the lies**

_Previously on Eternal love is tried in the fire:_ The _Salvatores found out that Katherine was back to the __Mystic Falls, and tried to kill Professor Shane; besides, she tried to expose Elena's identity of being a vampire. What is exactly Katherine up to?_

_(In the living room)_

**Damon**: Katherine, what the hell are you doing here?

**Shane**: Katherine? Isn't she Elena? How do they two look exactly alike?

**Stefan**: No, she is Katherine Pierce, the vampire who turned Damon and me in 1864. So, I guess she is the one who attacked you at the Gilbert's old house, right?

**Shane**: (_trembling_) yes…it's her!

**Katherine**: (_walking towards Shane and speaks with a dangerous voice_) You should have thanked me for keeping you alive instead of dead. But….if you'd like to, I can do it for you, anytime!

**Damon**: Come on, Katherine. Do you want to tell us what are all these about or not?

**Katherine**: Why rush, hum? I want to spend some more time with you two, celebrate our reunion, you know.

**Stefan**: (_frowned_) Katherine.

**Katherine**: OK, OK. You really don't have a sense of humor, Stefan. Now…(_staring at Shane_) I wonder whether it should be me, to tell them the truth, or you. What do you think, hum?

**Shane**: …. (_still trembling with fear_)

**Damon**: Just stick to the point, Katherine. Don't beat around the bush, it's not your style.

**Katherine**: OK, he lied.

**Damon**: What?

**Katherine**: I say he lied. I just gave him little "punishment".

**Damon**: Come on, there's no one who can lie better than you do.

**Stefan**: What do you mean by saying he lied to us?

**Katherine**: The cure. There's no cure for vampires at all. Once you're turned into a vampire, you could only be a vampire forever.

**Stefan**: That's not true. Bonnie says there's a record of the cure on the grimoire.

**Damon**: Listen, I know you envy Elena, for being with Stefan, for everything, but please stay out of this. Do you know what does it mean if we find the cure? It means we all will be free, be rescued from the bloody hell. We don't have to feed on blood. We can go back to normal life.

**Katherine**: Everything is not just happening without a payment, Damon.

**Stefan**: What payment?

**Katherine**: The cure. The cure cannot be simply trigger by the map on Jeremy's arm, that's far from enough. There are other important essentials.

**Stefan**: What are they?

**Katherine**: Why don't you ask him? (_Looks at Shane_)

**Damon**: Shane, what are those essentials?

**Shane**: You….you still need a…a werewolf, and the werewolf can't not be a hybrid one.

**Damon**: That's easy. Tyler can lead us to find a dozen of werewolves.

**Shane**: And…

**Stefan**: And what? What do we need?

**Shane**: A vampire.

**Damon**: That's not a problem. I can find someone on the street and then turn him/ her.

**Katherine**: You oversimplified the problem, Damon.

**Damon**: What? What do you mean "oversimplified"? Or, maybe you want to sacrifice yourself, hum?

**Katherine**: The vampire is not chosen randomly. There is a condition.

**Stefan**: What condition?

**Katherine**: The vampire has to be the one who is truly in love with Elena. I know both of you are in love with Elena, but I don't think Elena can stand the grief of losing anyone of you, right?

**Stefan**: (_astonished_) We will find another way out.

**Katherine**: There's no another way out, Stefan. Just face the reality. Not every story ends up with a happy ending.

_No one speaks up again; there is only silence around the living room. Damon and Stefan look at each other, and come up with some thoughts about what to do next in each other's mind._

(To be Cont'd)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. Struggle for life or death**

Damon was walking back and forth in the living room, thinking, "This is crazy! It can't be true." Damon murmured to himself. On the contrary, Stefan just sat on the sofa in front of the fireplace, drinking vodka, silently.

"Oh, come on, Stef. How can you still stay calm like this? Don't you have something to say?" said Damon. Stefan didn't answer. Instead, he just stared at Damon and asked "Do you love her?".

Damon frowned and was kind of astonished at the question that Stefan asked.

"What?! Are you out of your mind? ", said Damon.

Stefan laughed and shrugged, and he got up from the sofa, walking towards Damon peacefully. Then he asked again, "Do you love Elena? Answer me, right now." At that moment, Damon had realized that Stefan was up to do something. So, he answered, "Yes, I love her, Stefan. You knew, didn't you?".

Stefan did not get mad on what Damon had said to him; instead, he smiled and pated on Damon's shoulder, said in a gentle voice, "She is all yours. Please take good care of her".

Far away from being happy, Damon grabbed Stefan's collar with rage, and said "What are you talking about? What do you mean by saying she is all mine, hum?"

"You know what I mean" Stefan answered.

"I don' know! I don't know, Stefan! How can you do this to her? How can you be so cruel?"

Stefan cleaned his throat, and said with grief, "I believe my decision is for the best, for all of us". Tears were gathered underneath his eyelashes.

"No, this is not for the best. Elena cannot lose you. She loves you, and you should know that, Stefan!", said Damon.

"No, no, no, Damon. You know what? You're the one who is getting confused. Elena loved me, but she loves you now." said Stefan. And he walked back to the cabinet, took out a bottle of wine, and refilled his wineglass. Damon kept quiet because he knew how upset Stefan was. He just walked to the sofa and sat beside Stefan, took over Stefan's wineglass and drank up.

"Elena doesn't love me, Stefan. You know it's the sire thing. And I promised you that I'll fix it. You should stay with Elena, taking care of her, instead of sacrifice yourself for the cure", Damon paused, and continued to say, "If someone has to sacrifice, that would be me. I'll do this."

"No. I cannot be so selfish anymore, Damon. Due to my selfishness, I turned you into a vampire, and that is the most disgraceful thing I've ever done. I made a mistake. I don't want to be selfish this time."

Katherine just finished enjoying her shower in Damon's room, and was planning to go upstairs to have some discussions about the cure. While she was walking along the aisle, she heard the discussion between Damon and Stefan. Then, she rushed to upstairs, and grabbed Stefan's collar, panting, and said "No! No! It's not happening! I will not let you sacrifice yourself to get the cure for Elena!"

"I've already made up my mind, Katherine."

"No. Please don't do this, Stefan. We don't know whether the cure works yet. Do you really believe in what Klaus says?"

"I'm not only doing this for Elena; I'm doing this for all of us. With the cure, we can go back to normal life."

"I don't care! All I want is you! I need you to stay with me, forever", Katherine shouted.

"Whoa, this is the first time we reach a consensus, Katherine. I will not let you do that alone, brother" said Damon.

"I…."

The door bell rang when they were discussing about the cure. Damon went to the gate and didn't see anyone. Nevertheless, when he was about to close the door, he found someone lying on the ground with blood, badly injured, and almost dying. He turned the man over and discovered that was Tyler Lockwood. "What happened, Tyler?" Damon asked.

"It…..it….was…Klaus…he killed all the hybrids and werewolves….he wants to revenge…"

"What?"

Katherine and Stefan came to the gate and saw Tyler, "Tyler Lockwood, what is he doing here?" Katherine asked.

Damon looked at Katherine and Stefan, then said "I think we got a problem"

"What problem?" Stefan asked.

"According to what Tyler just said, Klaus killed all the hybrids and werewolves" Damon said.

"What?" Stefan and Katherine were in shock.

"Yep" Damon answered and shrugged.

"Then it's impossible to complete the cure anymore?" Stefan asked.

"Well, for temporary, I'm afraid so."

Katherine smiled behind the Salvatores. She was happy to know that the cure was ruined. "Elena doesn't deserve Stefan at all. Stefan is my, and no one can take him away from me" Katherine murmured to herself.

(To be cont'd)

**A/N: Well, as a matter of fact, I didn't realize how difficult it might be to write a fan fiction until I tried to create one by myself. Again, this is my first fan fiction and I'm an L2 learner, so I might make some mistakes on punctuation in writing. However, I hope that you could focus more on my content instead of punctuation Please read and give reviews to my story so that I'd know how to make improvements, and create a more attractive storyline! Thank you! :)**


End file.
